


cardboard moves air, thus sound is created

by fromtheheartofmybottom



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Other, no Benedict was harmed in the making of this, no naughty words though..., so how do i tag this properly?, sound engineer porn - sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromtheheartofmybottom/pseuds/fromtheheartofmybottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BC struggles with a clip-on microphone. there's a very good reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cardboard moves air, thus sound is created

**Author's Note:**

> after looking at [this gifset](http://wonderlandinmymind.tumblr.com/post/85288428798) my brain came up with _this_.  
>  copy-pasted over from [here](http://fromtheheartofmybottom.tumblr.com/post/87503121182/sound-engineer-porn-the-small-clip-on-mic-that).  
> also, this is a first, so... erm *hits post and hides*

the small clip-on mic that wanted to be a wireless handheld item once fully grown, to perfectly fit his hands, large and graceful as they were;  
hence by faking to not work properly it tricked him into picking it up, his thumb and forefinger carefully applying gentle pressure to its sides so as not to crush it - fragile, precious thing that it was.  
it tricked him into bringing it closer to his lips, keeping him from having to raise his voice to be heard, thus instead being able to transmit each whisper, every smallest of sounds he would make; inducing it to vibrate with every rush of soft breath pushing past its casing, brushing its tiny membrane; making it shiver to translate the rumble of his voice to electrical current, teasing its coil with his timbre like tendrils of blood caressing a heart, pulsating with the singular frequency that could only ever be so uniquely his, and his alone.


End file.
